How Ash became a Pokemon Master
by Southparkfan123
Summary: After Ash defeated Brandon he accepted his offer to become the head of the Battle Frontier after three years of heavy training Ash will compete in the Pokemon World tournament but what happens when Team Rocket chooses that moment to establish their might?
1. Chapter 1

**Ages: Ash=15**** May=14**** Brock=18**** Max=9**

**Chapter Begin.**

"Alright, we did it!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu took down Regice with a powerful Volt Tackle.

May leaped from the stands and gave her boyfriend a hug. " You finally beat Brandon."

As the young couple was celebrating Brandon approached them.

"Young Man, You have defeated me fair and square in battle and you have managed to impress me enough that I have a special proposition for you."

May separated herself from Ash to let him and Brandon talk properly.

"What is it?"

"For quite some time I have been looking for a worthy successor to take over the Battle Pyramid for when I retire. The bond of friendship that you share with your Pokemon along with your spirit has led me to believe that you are the trainer I have been looking for."

"Really!?" Ash said in excitement. Brandon was considered one of the best trainers in the entire world to take over his place would be a huge honor.

" Three years!"

"What..." Ash said flatly.

"If you accept my offer I will make you my student for three years, in that time I will teach you how to fly and make repairs to the Pyramid as well as help increase the power of your Pokemon, What do you say to that?"

" I accept Brandon!"

" Sir!" Brandon barked at the young man.

Ash tilted his head in confusion.

"If you are to be my student you will refer to me as Sir!"

"Sure..."

**(One week later.)**

Ash and May were sitting in a restaurant eating cheeseburgers and fries there was an air of melancholy surrounding the two.

"I'm really going to miss you while I'm gone," May admitted, ever since the two of them met each other they had never spent more than a few days apart.

" I know but... I can't really travel to Johto if I'm going to be taking lessons from Brandon."

May let out a soft sigh, she knew Ash wasn't going to be able to go with her if she went to Johto but She also knew that being the Pyramid King was a very big deal, The Battle Frontier was considered to be a challenge far greater than the Gym Challenge including the Elite Four and the Champion. Ash was just given the opportunity to be the face of the Battle Frontier it would be selfish of her to make him give up that opportunity.

"Think of the bright side, when I'm done training under Brandon I can give you a ride on the Battle Pyramid. Imagine the headlines," The Princess of Hoenn arrives to the Grand Festival with style." Ash joked causing May to giggle. " Besides we can still call each other on our phones, it's not like we'll completely lose contact with each other."

"Yeah, you're right."

Soon the two finished eating and started leaving the restaurant. Before they left each other for the foreseeable future, they said their goodbyes.

" Say goodbye to Max for me," Ash said as he started walking back to his home.

" I will!" May said as she went to catch her ship that would take her to Petalburg City.

Ash and Pikachu began walking back to his house, as they walked in silence Ash decided to express his feelings.

"It's weird, I know that this isn't goodbye forever but my heart still feels so... heavy."

"Pikachu."

"You're right, I'm just being dramatic."

"Pikachu." (That's not what I said.)

It took the two of them about five minutes to reach the Ketchum household where they saw Brock at the door.

"Hey Brock, you leaving already?"

"I want to get back to Pewter City before the day ends," Brock explained, the two friends shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Thanks for everything," Brock said

" I should be the one thanking you," Ash admitted. " I learned a lot with you helping me out, I'm glad I met you."

"Feelings mutual " Brock clapped Ash in the shoulder. "Next time we meet I want to hear about Ash and his journey to become the Pyramid King."

"Sure thing."

Brock walked past Ash and began making his way to Viridian Forest while Ash entered his home.

"Mom, I'm back!"

Delia was in the dining room eating lunch when Ash walked in.

" Hey sweetie, Did you have fun on your little date?"

" Yup, I need to go Mom Brandon said I need to meet him at the Pyramid in an hour."

"Give your Mom a hug before you go."

Ash blushed a bit in embarrassment before giving Delia a hug.

"Your Father sent you a gift to celebrate your accomplishment I put it in your room."

Ash smiled as he raced up the stairs to his room. The first thing he noticed was a box on his bed without hesitation, Ash opened the box and inside it were three different items. A Pokeball, a letter, and some sort of glowing orb.

Ash picked up the letter first and read.

**It has been quite some time since I have written you a letter hasn't it Ash? Anyhow, I have sent you two gifts to help you in your future as the Pyramid King. The first is a Light Ball, give it to that Pikachu of yours it will prove to be very useful to him, you see the light ball emits a special kind of electricity that only Pikachu's can absorb, Once a Pikachu absorbs that electricity its attack potency will be doubled.** **The second gift is a rare Pokemon I captured for you I know you will make full use of him, due to your tendency of finding weak Pokemon and making them strong.**

**With love Giovani Ketchum.**

Ash frowned a bit at his father's choice of words. His father was the type of man who saw Pokemon as little more than tools to get certain tasks done, it was something that always bothered Ash to no end but he was family so the only thing Ash could do was suck it up and try to change his father's mind when he came back home from his business trips.

Ash picked up the Pokeball and released his new friend.

"Eevee!" The pokemon shouted as it was released from its ball. Ash's eyes widened at the Pokemon in front of him, this Eevee was unlike all the other Eevee's he had seen which had a brown coat of fur this one had had very pale fur almost like snow.

"Hey Eevee wanna come with us," Ash said with a friendly smile.

"Vuie!" The creature shouted as it jumped on Ash's head

" I'll take that as a yes." Ash chuckled as he took Pikachu and his new friend onwards to begin his training to become the next Pyramid King.

**End of Chapter****So that's my first chapter of this story. Any suggestions? Also if you're an Advanceshipper check out my other story that has been going on for a lot longer than this one, you'll probably like it if your looking for some Advanceshipping fluff.****Also I will be updating this biweekly, One week I will update this story the next I will update my other one.**


	2. Training days

**(Week 1, Year 1)**

Ash was in a near-empty room sitting close to a table with a bunch of books. Brandon was standing next to the young man, as he explained the importance of knowledge.

" Come on Brandon I don't need need to know all of this, "

Brandon sighed. " It has come to my attention that you wish to become a Pokemon Master. Correct?"

" Of course, it's the reason why I accepted your offer." It was well known that the only way to gain the title of Pokemon Master was to beat the Pokemon World Tournament.

The problem was that only 8 trainers were allowed to enter the tournament those trainers being the Champion of the Indigo League who was the Champion of both Johto and Kanto, The Champion of Hoenn, The Champion of Sinnoh, The Champion of Unova, The Champion of Kalos, The Champion of Alola, The Champion of Galar, and last but not least the leader of the Battle Frontier.

" As you are now you don't stand a chance at becoming a Pokemon Master. With your current skill level, you may be able to put up a fight but winning the tournament is unlikely."

" I beat you didn't I!?"

" You beat me by the skin of your teeth. If we battled again it's likely that I would win, which is why it's important for you to study. Right now your Pokemon are training to become stronger you, on the other hand, must become smarter. " Brandon pointed out, Ash thought on his words and realized the man was right. Although they were in another room Ash could hear his Pokemon training alongside Brandon's Pokemon if they were going to work hard then it was only fair that he works just as hard albeit mentally rather than Physically.

Noticing the glimmer of determination in Ash's eyes Brandon left the room knowing Ash would expand his battle knowledge with the books he left for him.

As Brandon left Ash began choosing which book he would read first. There was one book on Pokemon Moves and another that mostly focused on battle tactics, He would start with the one that focused on battle tactics. Ash figured he should start with the book that seemed the most interesting.

**(Week 2, Year 1)**

This time around Brandon was teaching Ash the basics of flying the Battle Pyramid. They were in the control room of the Battle Pyramid Ash and Brandon was standing in front of a console with all sorts of buttons and levers.

" The Pyramid is mostly autopiloted but there may be a time where the A.I. that flies the Pyramid is compromised it is extremely vital that you at very least know how to land the Pyramid."

"Alright, let's start." Ash reached out and pulled a lever to see what it would do.

" No!" Brandon shouted as the Pyramid's engines all shut off.

**(Year 2)**

Brandon and Ash were approached by a purple-haired young man named Paul.

"Who are you?" Brandon asked. " Are you the Challenger Scott has told me about?"

"My name is Paul Shinji and I've come to defeat you, Brandon." Paul pulled a pokeball and pointed it at the Pyramid King.

" I'm afraid not, to earn your final frontier symbol you will battle my apprentice." Brandon pointed to Ash who was standing behind Brandon.

"What!? The entire reason I entered the Battle Frontier was so that I can defeat you!" Paul snapped at the Pyramid King.

Brandon crossed both of his arms as his face took on a thoughtful expression. " I see... well then if you manage to defeat Ash then I promise that I will personally heal your Pokemon and agree to battle in any way format that you want, Double battle, Triple battle, you could even tell me to battle you with one Pokemon while you use all six of yours and I will agree but first you must defeat Ash."

Paul closed his fist in frustration, he went through the trouble of going through the Battle Frontier just so he could defeat the man who easily curb stomped his brother, Now after training for years, he thought he would finally be getting the fight he was preparing for ever since his career as a Pokemon Trainer began only to be told he had one more obstacle in his way.

"Fine." Paul said clearly annoyed by this turn of events, " But when I win I want a full six on six battle against you."

"Understood though I wouldn't be so sure about your victory."

Ash and Paul got into their sides of the field at that moment the robot that was programmed to be the referee for all the battles began to announce the rules.

**"This will be a three on three battle, both trainers can change their Pokemon as they please, once all three of a trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle the winner will be declared."**

**"The Pyramid Prince Ash Ketchum will release his Pokemon first."**

" Pikachu I choose you!"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder doing a flip in the air before landing on the field.

"A Pikachu!?" Paul thought to himself in shock. " I thought that was just his pet, not an actual Pokemon he used to fight." It was well known that Pikachu's, in general, were not great fighters even their evolved form Raichu was average at best, Paul shook his head, it didn't matter why this fool was using such a weak pokemon all that mattered was that Paul beat him so he could battle the REAL Pyramid King.

" Torterra stand by for battle."

The Sinnoh starter landed now ready for battle, though he was surprised to see that he would be battling such a small pokemon.

"Torterra use Stone Edge!"

The Grass-type surrounded itself with six rings of light, the light faded revealing dozens of stones with a battle cry Torterra launched the stones at the Electric mouse pokemon.

" Quick attack and Iron tail."

Pikachu ran straight towards the stone edge his tail glowing with a metallic sheen. Pikachu jumped using the stones as jump pads to get closer and closer to his opponent until he jumped high into the air.

Pikachu did a front flip and landed tail first into Torterra's head causing him to grunt in pain.

" You know what to do," Ash said.

Pikachu quickly sprang into the air while Torterra was still recovering from that first hit. Pikachu used the move hidden power and nailed Torterra with three orbs of light blue energy.

Torterra fell to the ground shortly after that. " Impossible!" Paul exclaimed

" Pikachu knows the move Hidden Power, it's a move that's different for every pokemon but for my Pikachu Hidden Power is an ice type move."

Paul's widened as he realized that attack was a four times super effective move on his Torterra... but even so to lose to a Pikachu.

" Was that really the best you could do," Paul said as he returned his fallen starter causing Ash to frown.

"Magmotar stand by for battle."

Ash shook his head and told Pikachu to return to his side.

"Venusaur I choose you!"

Ash threw a pokeball into the air and released his first grass type.

'A Grass-type vs a Fire-type what is guy thinking.'

"Rain Dance!" Ash shouted.

Venusaur's eyes glowed blue as it summoned a cluster of rain clouds above the battlefield. Venusaur closed its mouth for a second as it enjoyed the feeling of water hitting the flower on its back.

Magmortar on the hand flinched as the rain cooled down his body creating a nice bit of steam in the process.

" Magmotar use Flamethrower!"

" Counter with Venoshock!"

Magmotar pointed both of its arms towards Venusaur and let loose a stream of flames.

Venusaur opened its mouth and fired a blast of venom at the flame thrower.

The two attacks clashed with Venoshock overpowering the Flamethrower and hitting Magmotar.

Ash smiled at this, so far his strategy was working flawlessly Rain Dance made Fire-type attacks fifty percent weaker making it easier for Venusaur to overcome its current type disadvantage.

"Now use toxic."

Venusaur spat out a blob of poison the slammed into Magmotar's chest. The Fire-type fell to his knees in pain as the poison coursed through his body causing him great pain.

" Now give him a Venoshock."

Again Venusaur used Venoshock this time though the attack kicked up a large amount of dust when hit the Fire-type. When the dust settled Magmortar was on the floor completely unable to battle.

Paul growled in frustration as he silently returned his Pokemon. "Pathetic."

This time Brandon frowned at Paul's behavior.

The entire battle Ash had been using his Pokedex to analyze his opponent so far Ash could see why Paul's Pokemon were losing so easily.

**Pikachu LV.80**

**Torterra LV.68**

**Venusaur LV.73**

**Magmotar LV.62**

There was a considerable gap in strength between their Pokemon and Ash was using good strategy win.

"Electivire Stand by for battle!"

Ash returned his Venusaur and switched him out for Blastoise.

"Electivire Use thunderbolt!"

"Blastoise use Yawn."

Blastoise opened his mouth and gave out a loud yawn as Electivire electrocuted the Giant tortoise. Blastoise flinched as he took the super effective attack though Blastoise took pleasure in seeing the Electric-type fall asleep soon after it attacked.

"It fell asleep!?"

"Blastoise use Blizzard!"

Blastoise howled as he summoned icy cold winds and directed them towards Electivire. Frost slowly gathered all over the body of the Electric-type until it was frozen solid.

"Finish it with Hydro Cannon!"

Blastoise pointed both of its cannons at Electivire before shooting a blast of extremely pressurized water that shattered the ice trapping Electivire on contact. As soon as the attack hit Electivire was sent straight into the wall behind Paul slightly denting it.

Paul gasped slightly as he witnessed his Electivire get knocked out.

**"Electivire is unable to battle, Challenger Paul has lost all three of his Pokemon. The Winner is Pyramid Prince Ash Ketchum."**

"You did it Blastoise!" Ash praised as he and his Pokemon began celebrating. The rain clouds that Venusaur had summoned finally dissipated.

"Very well done Ash, you kept him off balance by using Pokemon with the type disadvantage and you made full use of Rain Dance with Venusaur and Blastoise." Brandon praised.

"Thank you, Sir," Ash said while giving Brandon a salute an action that was mimicked by both Blastoise and Pikachu.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Paul was leaving the Pyramid. "Young Man."

Paul stopped as he heard Brandon.

" You lost today for two reasons, One you were underprepared, and two the bonds between you and your Pokemon are weak. They see you as nothing more than a competent General, Come back once you have trained more and when you've developed a real friendship between your Pokemon."

Paul closed his fist before silently walking away.


	3. The Monster of Cerulean Cave

**Ash age: **19 May** age: 18**

**(1 year later.)**

The Battle Pyramid flew over Pewter City and landed right next to the small yet lively city.

Two trainers exited the Pyramid shortly after the landing. One was dressed in blue jeans, a red jacket, a black shirt, and a baseball cap his name was Ash Ketchum. Next to him was a Young Woman who was wearing a pair of biker shorts, a white and red blouse, and a white and red bandana.

Ash stopped walking when he reached the exit/entrance of the Pyramid. May noticed this and asked.

"What's wrong?"

" I have to go to Pallet Town."

"But the Grand Festival starts today you'll miss the first few rounds if you leave now," May complained.

"I know, I know, but Professor Oak called me and said there was an emergency over in Pallet Town. He said he needs me."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner because..."

Ash looked at May's angry and mildly offended expression before he said. " I just... I know how much the Grand festival means to you and I didn't want to disappoint you."

May's expression softened. "What am I going to do with you, " May placed a kiss on Ash's cheek. " Go help the Professor but I want you back here as soon as possible, you got that?"

Ash smiled. "Right!"

"I also demand level three reparations!" May said with a smug smile.

Ash just gave her a dry look in response. Reparation was a system that the couple had come up with, the gist of it was that if one them screwed up the other could demand a Reparation from levels one to five. Level three pretty much meant May would have full control of the T.V. for a week. He was going to spend the next week being forced to watch soap operas and romcoms.

The couple went their separate ways with May heading towards Pewter City and Ash entering the Pyramid. Ash quickly made his way to the control room at the very top of the Pyramid and set the coordinates for Pallet Town.

**( It will take five minutes to reach your destination.")**

" Five minutes huh?"

Ash decided to kill time by visiting the expansive library that the Pyramid had. The Battle Pyramid served as both Ash's workplace and his home or at least until he retired like Brandon it was only recently that Ash officially became the Pyramid King, his graduation consisted of defeating Brandon in a full six on six battle if Ash won then it meant he was ready if he lost then it meant he needed more training. Obviously, Ash won and fairly decisively as well.

He picked up a book and took a seat after five minutes passed he got up and left the Pyramid. Ash approached Pallet Town with Pikachu and a green Espeon by his side, Ash had learned that the little Eevee that his father gave him was similar to Pikachu in the sense that he didn't like his pokeball though Espeon would occasionally, enter the ball if Ash ever entered a crowded place.

Ash found his way to Gary's childhood home where the Professor said to met with him.

"Ash is that you?" Daisy who was Gary's older sister asked.

Ash gave her a nod. " Do you know where Professor Oak is?"

Daisy's face seemed sad and she said " He's upstairs with Gary."

Ash went up the stairs and made his way to Gary's room where he was shocked by the sight that greeted him when he first entered the room. Gary was in his bed and he looked awful both of his legs were broken as and his skin was covered in many bruises. Professor Oak was standing beside Gary next to him was Blaine the Fire-type Gym Leader and ex-team Rocket member.

" What happened to you?"

"Mewtwo happened," Blaine answered.

"Mew what?"

" Mewtwo is a pokemon that was genetically modified by Team Rocket. It was created using DNA from the mythical Mew, he was created to be the perfect killing machine, " Blaine crossed his arms as he felt guilty for everything that was currently happening. Blaine was the head researcher when it came to creating Mewtwo both of them, of course, he had long paid for his crimes by offering to the police everything he knew about the criminal organization but even so, the current situation they were in was all his fault.

**(A/N I changed Mewtwo's lore for my story, this one is more like the Mewtwo you find in the games rather than the movies.)**

Professor Oak sighed, "It's awful Ash Mewtwo has taken residence in Cerulean Cave a very popular tourist attraction and he's attacking everyone in the vicinity. We sent Gary in to capture Mewtwo and hopefully domesticate it to keep it from hurting others but..."

" I never stood a chance." Gary chimed with a hoarse voice. " I tried fighting it but it completely destroyed me the only reason I'm not dead is because my Alakazam knows teleport."

" What do you want me to do?" Ash asked feeling nervous.

"We need you to capture Mewtwo, there is possibly no other trainer in Kanto capable of defeating it much less taming it."

Ash took one look at Gary's battered and beaten body before saying. " I don't know guys, wouldn't it be better to leave it alone?"

" Ash please, This thing has hurt a lot of people and pokemon you need to stop it," Gary begged.

Ash looked at his childhood friend before saying. "I'll see what I can do."

That's how Ash found himself flying the Battle Pyramid to Cerulean City. He was flying the Pyramid manually rather than letting the autopilot do its job, Espeon and Pikachu could sense the fear and hesitation within him and tried to ease his fears with different methods. Espeon was rubbing himself against Ash's leg hoping that the affection would ease his mind while Pikachu offered him a packet of ketchup.

Ash landed Pyramid close to the city and quickly began making his way towards Cerulean Cave. As he approached the entrance of the cave he was meet with a familiar redhead.

" Ash is that you?" Misty asked.

"Misty? What are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same thing." She shot back." But to answer your question the mayor of the city ordered me to make sure no one gets inside the cave."

" Funny story I need to get inside that cave so if you could step aside, that would be great."

" Are you insane!?" Misty shouted. "Do you even know what's inside the cave."

" A powerful Pokemon."

"A dangerous Pokemon it hospitalized twenty people and over fifty Pokemon."

Ash gulped slightly at that piece of information. ' Just what have I signed up for. Though if this Pokemon has hurt that many people I guess I have no choice but to stop it.'

" Professor Oak sent me here to capture it," Ash explained hoping that Misty would accept that answer.

" Ash you can't possibly think you can defeat It."

" I can and I will besides its not like I'm going in alone."

"Espeon!"

"Pikachu!"

Both of his companions spoke up as if to prove his point. Misty sighed and said, "Be careful Ash I don't want to send you back to Pallet Town in a body bag."

" Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Misty wasn't sure if Ash was saying this to convince her or to convince himself that it would be alright.

With that Misty allowed Ash to enter the cave. The first problem Ash faced was the darkness of the cave but that problem was solved quickly after Ash ordered Pikachu to use flash, the second problem he faced was the seemingly endless hordes of golbat and zubat that attacked him but they were defeated quite easily by Espeon and his Psychic attack.

After traveling for an entire hour Ash and his companions entered a section of the cave filled with glowing blue crystals Pikachu stopped using Flash after he noticed this allowing the crystals to light their path.

At the center of the section stood a large bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base but thinned out before ending in a small bulb.

Mewtwo let out a battle cry in hopes of intimidating his foes something which seemed to fail. The group in front of him did not cower instead they seemed to be ready for battle.

Ash threw two pokeballs into the air released a giant crawfish and a eight-foot-tall orange dragon that had a fire burning at the tip of his tail.

"Crawdaunt!" The water/dark type cried as he opened and closed his pincers menacingly.

"Charoaoaar!!!!" The fire type roared.

**Ash's current party Pokemon.**

**Pikachu Lv.88**

**Espeon Lv.80**

**Crawdaunt Lv.75**

**Charizard Lv.85**

**Snorlax Lv.83**

**Tyranitar Lv.72**

Ash had a rather simple plan to bring down Pokemon in front of him, he would need the assistance of Pikachu, Espeon, Charizard, and Crawdaunt to do it. At the moment he was keeping Snorlax and Tyranitar on the reserves in case he needed to escape.

Ash used his pokedex to scan Mewtwo and hopefully get a better idea of what he was fighting.

**???? Lv.70**

It was very strong that much was certain not many Pokemon had reached that level of power. He needed to make sure to hit him with everything he had, Ash reached for the necklace that he had wrapped around his neck and touched the Mega Stone that was engraved into it. A strong light emanated from the stone and filled the entire cave blinding everyone momentarily.

When the light had died down Charizard had changed forms. His scales were now black and blue, the fire on the tip of his tail was so hot it was blue, and flames now emanating from the fire types jaws.

Mewtwo attempted to read the minds of the group in front of him in order to predict their next move but his attempts were being by blocked Espeon. Given some time Mewtwo probably could get rid of the interference by the green cat but time was not something Ash would give him.

"Crawdaunt use Night slash."

" Charizard stay in the back and use Dragon Dance don't stop until you're completely powered up."

Both of his Pokemon completed their orders, Charizard spread his wings and took flight and began dancing in the skies while Crawdaunt charged his pincers glowing with black energy.

Mewtwo raised his hand and used psychic in an attempt to stop the charging dark type but it was in vain Mewtwo had never fought a dark type before and was unaware that Psychic-type attacks were worthless against them. Crawdaunt brought his claw down on the artificial legendary and followed it up with another strike to his chest.

"Pikachu use Volt tackle."

The electric mouse began sprinting at Mewtwo while generating as much electricity as he could Pikachu crashed into Mewtwo hitting him in the gut and sending him several feet in the air.

Mewtwo caught himself in the air and used his psychic powers to levitate in the air the psychic brought both his hands together and shot a beam of psychic energy at Pikachu but Crawdaunt jumped in front of his comrade and shielded him from the attack.

Mewtwo getting frustrated with Crawdaunt grabbed five stalagmites using Psychic and launched them at the dark type.

"Pikachu protect Crawdaunt with Iron tail."

With lightning-quick speed, Pikachu hit the Stalagmites just as they were about to hit his comrade. This seemed to infuriate Mewtwo as he raised both his arms into the air and summoned hundreds of stars made of energy and launched them wildly around the area.

Pikachu and Crawdaunt were smothered by the barrage of energy and the explosion that followed the attack sent Ash and Espeon flying in opposite directions.

When the attack faded Pikachu and Crawdaunt were on the ground covered in bruises and burns but Mewtwo didn't care he launched a Psybeam at Pikachu knocking him out and grabbed a stalagmite and broke it over Crawdaunt's head sending him into dreamland.

Mewtwo then set his sights on Ash from what he could tell Ash was the leader of this group so the best course of action would be to kill him.

" What power," Ash whispered to himself as he noticed both Pikachu and Crawdaunt were unconscious from just two attacks.

Mewtwo shot a Psybeam at Ash while he was still on the floor recovering but as the laser inched closer and closer to Ash Charizard had flown in front of Ash and used his Dragon Claw attack to disperse the laser.

"Charizard are you ready?" Ash got back up to his feet and returned Crawdaunt while Espeon used Psychic to pick up Pikachu and bring him over to Ash.

" Dragon Claw!" Charizard flew towards Mewtwo with incredible speed. Dragon dance was a move that increased both speed and strength usually Ash only ordered Charizard to use twice but in this battle, Charizard used it six times meaning both his strength and speed were multiplied by four.

Mewtwo was shooked as Charizard began clawing at him leaving scratches all around his body, Mewtwo tried to strike him down with a close-range psybeam but he was to slow to actually hit the black dragon.

Mewtwo fell to his knees, he had taken a lot of damage in this encounter Pikachus Volt tackle, Crawdaunts super effective night slashes, and now Mega Charizard x Dragon dance powered attacks. It was too much even for a Pokemon on par with Legendary Pokemon.

" End this with Flare Blitz!" Ash shouted.

Charizard flew high into the air and then dived straight down his entire body enveloped in sapphire flames. With a boom, Charizard crashed right into Mewtwo causing an explosion of flames to take place. The winds stirred from the attack forced Espeon to use Psychic to keep Ash and Pikachu from being blown away.

When the flames cleared Mewtwo was revealed to be unconscious his body littered with burns and deep cuts. cuts took out an Ultra ball and tossed it at the unconscious Mewtwo, Mewtwo ball shook threw times before making a clicking sound indicating that Mewtwo had been caught.


End file.
